happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Squeals on the Bus
Squeals on the Bus 'is an episode of HTFF. Roles Starring * Jerky Featuring * Puffy * Pierce * Mole * Grandma Wolf * Chompy * Vanilla Appearances * Generic Tree Friends Plot One morning Puffy, Pierce and Jerky wait at a bus stop. Grandma Wolf joins in. A bus being driven by the Mole shows up, but it is very crowded. Jerky, being the bully he is, shoves his way through, inadvertently making more room for Pierce and Grandma. Before Puffy could board the bus, Jerky pushes him off telling him to wait for the next one. The bus drives off and Puffy lays on the ground crying. The Mole causes mishaps on the road as he drives his bus. Jerky looks for a seat but all have been taken. He proceeds to shove Pierce off his seat, but is threatened by his quills. After a bit of hesitation, Jerky resorts to shoving old Grandma Wolf off her seat, to the anger of some passengers. Grandma Wolf walks out the first stop. As the Mole drives on, he nearly hits Chompy's taxi. Chompy briefly pokes his head out the window to yell at the wreckless driver. The Mole turns his head, sending the bus to crash into a light post. Pierce flies out the front window and gets stuck under a wheel. As Jerky makes his way out, the Mole tries to operate his vehicle. Pierce gets shredded by the wheel and his quills are sent flying into Jerky. Nearby, Chompy drops off his passenger, Vanilla, who is then impaled by Pierce's quills. Jerky is still alive but terribly injured as he tries to limp off. The bus slams into him, then drives off the road and down a hill. The bus sends him through a forest where he gets smacked by several branches. It finally stops by crashing into an old cottage. A horribly maimed Jerky tries to crawl away, but the Mole stomps on him as he exits the bus. The owner of the cottage, Grandma Wolf, comes out to see the commotion. Later, she bakes a rump roast out of Jerky's remains. Puffy and Chompy happen to be her visitors and the meal is served to them. Since Pierce's quills haven't been removed, Puffy receives an injury to the mouth, making Chompy relieved that he can't eat it. Deaths # Many generic tree friends die in the crash. # Pierce is shredded by the bus wheel. # Vanilla is killed by Pierce's quills. # Jerky is stomped on. Injuries # Puffy and Grandma Wolf are pushed by Jerky. # Jerky is impaled by Pierce's quills, slammed into by the bus, whacked by branches and severely bruised in the second crash. # Puffy's mouth is pierced in multiple places. Trivia * This is one of Jerky's worst deaths. * The title is a reference to the children's song ''The Wheels on the Bus. The Squeals part of the title may refer to pigs, which is what Jerky is. * Pierce was originally starring in the episode, but Jerky was decided more fitting. Also, the episode was going to be called "Bad Car-ma", involving a car instead of a bus. ''' Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 63 Episodes